kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is an early world from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is based on Walt Disney's 1951 feature film Alice in Wonderland. This world is nonsensical and bizarre in its own way. Houses that have foldable furniture, a tea party without any guests and a forest of giant flowers are just some of the odd things found here. The world is ruled by the stroppy Queen of Hearts, and her card-like soldiers. Wonderland is one of the three Disney-based worlds in Kingdom Hearts in which you never fight alongside a character from the Disney production it's based off of. Setting Wonderland is an odd world full of bizarre places. Sora, Donald and Goofy float down a Rabbit Hole into the house of the White Rabbit, which is a large room with a hall. The main room, called the Bizarre Room, has a table with "Drink Me" bottles which cause the consumed to grow or shrink in size. The Rabbit's furniture can be folded up into the walls or flattened to change the room's structure, reveal treasures, or open new doors. Different doors into the Bizarre Room cause the gravity to shift, allowing you to explore the walls and ceiling of the room. Entering the door behind the bed leads to the Queen's Court, outside of her castle in a hedge maze. Here she runs her pointless court sessions, and is where the boss battle against the Card Soldiers is fought. The Lotus Forest through the opening to the left is a large wood full of giant mushrooms and flowers which ask for potions and other items; one flower can be given a potion to make Sora grow larger. Various items that can be manipulated, depending on Sora's size, such as the stump, the boulder, and the tree in the center of the wood; knocking the nut from the tree and consuming it returns Sora to a shrunken state. Finally, there is a small area that is the location of the Tea Party Garden, where the Mad Hatter and March Hare's tea party is laid out; the hosts themselves are imprisoned in a portrait on the wall, but sitting the in chairs around the table can grant prizes or penalties. Story .]] Kingdom Hearts Wonderland is the first world Sora, Donald and Goofy travel to together after joining forces. They arrive just in time to witness poor Alice be put on trial for apparently trying to steal the Queen of Hearts's heart. Alice is sentenced to beheading, but Sora intervenes, promising the tyrannical queen he shall bring evidence to prove Alice is innocent. While searching for evidence, Sora is helped by the Cheshire Cat who also gives him the Blizzard element. Upon returning with evidence that the Heartless were responsible, the Queen is furious, locks Alice in a cage, and unleashes her card minions upon Sora. The party defeats them and rushes to save Alice, but discovers her cage is empty. Sora and his friends rush off to find Alice but after a confusing search through the world, they return to the normal Bizzare Room and face off against the Trickmaster Heartless, which they destroy. They then discover the world's Keyhole in the sleeping Doorknob's mouth and seal it. Soon after, it is revealed that Alice was kidnapped from Wonderland because she was a Princess of Heart. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The world and characters of Wonderland return in the form of memories of Sora's, during his time in Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days A screenshot of ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days shows Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and Saïx battling Heartless in multiplayer mode in the Lotus Forest, which is a location in Wonderland. Also, Roxas and Luxord team up and looks like they confront the Queen of Hearts and her Card Soldiers. In a new scan, a pair of Trickmasters is seen in the Bizarre Room. Characters Residents Image:White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit Image:Doorknob.jpg|The Doorknob Image:Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat Image:Queen of Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts Image:Card_of_Hearts.jpg|Red Card Soldier Image:Card_of_Spades.jpg|Black Card Soldier Visitors Image:Kh-sora-model.jpg|Sora Image:DonaldKHI.jpg|Donald Image:GoofyKHI.jpg|Goofy Jiminy Cricket Riku King Mickey Image:AliceCG.jpg|Alice Image:Roxas.jpg|Roxas Image:Axel.png|Axel Image:Saix0.jpg|Saïx Image:Luxord Days.png|Luxord ''Heartless After the discovery of the Hollow Bastion Keyhole, Wonderland is practically infested with magic Heartless. Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Kh-large-body.jpg|Large Body Image:Blue Rhapsody.jpg|Blue Rhapsody Image:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Whitemushroom1.jpg|White Mushroom Image:Darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Wizard Good Quality.jpg|Wizard Image:CreeperPlant-Artwork.jpg|Creeper Plant Image:22.jpg|Crescendo Image:Trickmaster Artwork.jpg|Trickmaster Treasures Kingdom Hearts Dalmatians *13, 14, & 15 - On top of the left hedge in the '''Queen's Court'. *16, 17, & 18 - On a ledge near the center tree in the Lotus Garden. *19, 20, & 21 - On the arched entrance in the Tea Party Garden. *58, 59, & 60 - On top of the right hedge in the Queen's Court. Trinities Category: Worlds Category: Wonderland